Bee's Brother
by OptimusPrime2017
Summary: Back during the war, follow Bumblebee and his brother as they face many different challenges.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Cybertron and Autobot Ship

Main Characters: Bumblebee and Sunlight

Other: *X* = Time/POV Change

 **Disclaimers: I am going to use human time units (days, minutes, etc) instead of Cybertronian time units (orns, vorns, kliks, etc) because it's much easier for me. Also, I do NOT own Transformers or any characters, besides Sunlight.**

OptimusPrime2017 presents to you;

A Transformers Fanfiction:

 **Bee's Brother**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Ow!" Sunlight exclaimed as he bumped into his twin brother through the darkness.

"Watch it!" Bumblebee retorted, good naturedly.

"Sorry, Bee."

"It's alright, but it's best if we split up."

Sunny walked in the other direction, feeling for a wall. Not feeling any, he assumed that he was in the middle of the room. He peered around him, through the darkness, afraid that Sunstreaker or Sideswipe my slash him with a sword at any moment. The goal of this training session was to avoid them, after all.

He stiffened as he heard Bumblebee cry out from across the room. "Bee!" He called.

Sunlight balled his mechanical hands into fists as he stumbled through the darkness, only to hear a small chuckle not far ahead.

"Sides!" He grumbled, staggering backwards.

Then he let out a cry of pain as he felt a sharpened blade connect with his side. He tumbled forward, landing on his stomach. Before anybot could do anything, the lights flicked on and Sides was revealed to be right next to him with a playful gleam in his optics.

"Fraggin test." He mumbled as he saw an unimpressed Prowl stalk through the door.

"Get up." The silver mech ordered coldly.

Sunny slowly moved into a sitting position and then forced himself to his feet, holding his side so that the others wouldn't see the energon leaking from it. He glanced at Bee, who was rubbing the side of his face. Sunstreaker must've gotten a punch in on him.

"Why can't you two pass this test?" Prowl growled. He didn't wait for an answer as he continued. "This was your third try. At this rate, you'll never become soldiers."

"Our optics aren't developed enough to see through the darkness!" Sunlight shot back.

"Told you they were too young." Sideswipe rolled his optics.

"No, we're not!" Bumblebee protested.

"Oh really?" Prowl raised an optic ridge in annoyance.

"We're not!" Sunny grumbled.

"Prove it." The silver mech replied.

He heaved a defeated sigh.

"That's what I thought." Prowl turned away and headed towards the exit.

Sides walked over to him and lifted the young mech into the air, placing him on his shoulder, which resulted in Sunny letting out a small gasp of pain.

"Hey, you alright, lil Sunny?" The mech asked, glancing at him.

"Yeah." He lied.

"Why are you holding your side?" Sideswipe pressed. "Move your hand."

Instead, Sunlight tightened his grip.

"Come on. Did I hit you or something?" The mech asked gently, removing him from his shoulder and placing him on the ground. "Please. Show me."

"Whoa. You're hurt?" Bee exclaimed, racing to his side, followed by Sunstreaker.

Sunny shrank back, giving a small nod.

"Show us then, lil Sunny." Sunstreaker said.

All three of them looked at him expectantly. With an awkward feeling, Sunlight moved his hand to reveal the long gash down his side, with energon leaking down it and even down his left leg.

Sides had a guilty, shocked look on his face. "Oh great Primus. What did I do? We gotta get you to Ratchet." The mech picked him up, cradling him like a mechling as he carried him through the halls of the ship.

"No, I'm fine, really." He protested, despite the pain in his side.

"No, you're not. Now stop moving so I don't drop you!"

Sunny heaved an annoyed sigh and settled down against the larger mech's chest. A few moments later, they reached the medical bay. As the doors flew open, Ratchet glanced up from his current patient. Jolt and Arcee worked on other bots nearby.

"Who's hurt now?" Ratchet sighed.

"Lil Sunlight kind of got hit during the test." Sides admitted.

"By what? Your sword?" The yellow medical officer grumbled.

"Maybe." The silver mech muttered guiltily.

"Great." Ratchet complained. "Just what I need; another patient."

Shame filled Sideswipe's blue optics.

"Aw, come on, Ratchet." Sunny shot back. "It was only an accident."

"Still, even accidents give me more work." The wise medic explained. "Wait for me to finish up with my current patient, then I'll get to you."

"Alright." Sunlight grumbled, looking down at his orange and yellow frame. Then he looked back up at Sides. "You don't have to stay, Sides. You know that."

"I know." The silver mech replied. "You might get bored waiting alone."

Sunny let out a small laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunflight winced as Ratchet put a patch on his wound. The other bot he'd been treating had died from loss of energon.

"You should be good to go now, Sunlight." Ratchet told him. Then he turned to Sideswipe. "And you had better watch your sword!"

"Sorry." Sides muttered.

"Come on, Sides." Sunny said, slipping off of the medical table and walking towards the door.

He heard Sideswipe mutter a quick "See you later" to Ratchet before following him out the door of the med bay.

"You alright?" The silver mech asked, peering down at him.

"Yeah." Sunlight replied, without looking back at him. "I want to try again."

"You need to grow more first or do some special training for this." The older mech suggested.

"Nah." The orange and yellow mech shook his head. "I'm gonna go try again right now."

"What?" Sides halted, gapping at him.

"What's wrong?" Sunny asked, turning to face him.

"Prowl is bust training some of the others, you know."

"So what?" He nearly spat. "You can test me in another training room, as long as you record it of course."

"Then Prowl will be gnawing at me!" Sideswipe complained.

"At least I might finally pass!" Sunny shot back, not realizing that his voice had rose in anger. "Besides, you owe me for hitting me with that fragging sword!"

Sides' shoulders sagged in defeat. "You're right." The mech mumbled. "I owe you for that, big time. Let's go."

Sunlight followed the silver mech through the halls of the ship until they reached one of the training bays, similar to the one he'd been in before.

"Should I go get Sunstreaker and Bee too?" He asked.

"Sure." Sunny shrugged.

"Alright." Sideswipe headed for the door. "Stay here, okay? Don't make me search the whole ship for you!"

Sunlight rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight turned as he heard the door opening.

"Hey, why are the lights off?!" Sides yelled.

"Er...sorry!" Sunny called back.

The lights flickered on and he squinted against the sudden light. After a few moments, his optics had adjusted to it and he looked over at Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker.

"So," Bee asked as he reached his side,"Why were the lights off?"

"Trying to adjust my optics to the dark." Sunny admitted. "We have to pass this time."

"Yeah, I know." His yellow and black brother replied. "You think we can do it?"

"Yeah, we have to." He muttered, his blue gaze piercing into his brother's.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Sunstreaker called from across the training bay.

Sunlight and Bumblebee exchanged glances.

"Yep!" Sunny called back, unsure. His optics darkened with determination. "And this time, we'll pass the fraggin' test. I promise you that."

Sideswipe walked over to the lightswitch and flicked it off. Sunny flinched as he heard swords clang against each other. _This is it. We either pass or we don't._

He snuck through the room, letting his eyes adjust as he did. They adjusted in less than a minute and he spotted Sunstreaker 'stealthily' creeping towards him. Overconfident now, he pretended not to notice the larger mech stalking him.

As the young warrior reached him, Sunny jumped out of the way of the swords and flipped backwards. He felt a pang of satisfaction at the shocked look on the other mech's face. He let out a whoop, spinning around on the tiled floor, reminding himself of Jazz.

"Oh yeah!" Bee exclaimed in triumph. "I can get used to this, oh boy!"

Sunny heard himself let out a long laugh as he dodged Sunstreaker's swords again with a simple duck. "I betcha!"

"I can't fraggin' believe it!" Sides murmured, awe in his voice. "They got this now, Sunny."

"I noticed!" Sunstreaker half yelled as Sunlight leapt onto his back. Then he let out a chuckle.

"Totally, Sides. Where's Prowl? He needs to see this!"

Sunny let out another whoop of delight and hopped to the ground, racing over to his brother. Bumblebee faced him with pride in his optics and raised a hand. They slapped their hands together in a high-five.

"What's this?" A deep, rumbling voice came from the entrance of the bay.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, hey there, Prowl." Sideswipe grinned as the older mech switched on the lights. "You wanted to know what just happened?"

Sunstreaker's grin was wider than Sides' was. "I think the little guys just passed, that's what."

"I know." The silver mech nodded. "I watched the whole thing from the security cameras. They did a great job. They passed the test. What they don't know, though, is that this was the final test."

"What…?" Sunny's jaw dropped.

He glanced at Bee, who had a look of surprise on his face. "You're joking?"

"Not at all." The mech told him. "Tomorrow, you can go to Ironhide and get your weapon of choice. He'll have you practice with different ones to see what you are best with and that's what you will get."

"I…" Sunlight was at a loss for words. "That's awesome. Just awesome!"

"I want a cannon!" Bee burst out. "Shoot the punk Decepticons in the face!"

The older mechs chuckled at his brother's response. Sunlight found himself trying not to smile, though he failed horribly.

*X*

"So, you two passed, I take it?" Ironhide asked as they raced into the weapons' bay.

"How did you know?" Sunny asked.

"I heard you running and yelling as you came." The black and silver mech laughed.

"Oh." Bee grinned. "Yeah, we passed. We came for our weapons."

"Been looking forwards to this for a long time." Hide said, beaming at them. He dropped a pistol into each of their hands. Then he pointed to two targets across the room. "Shoot it."

Sunny took a moment to steady it in his hands and then aim it carefully. He fired it and it hit just next to the middle of the target. Bee fired his without hesitation and the bullet slammed right into the very center of the target.

"Wow!" Sunny exclaimed. "Maybe you will get a cannon."

Bee laughed, a grin covering his faceplate. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do." He replied.

"Nice shot." Hide rumbled. "Here." He took the pistols and gave them snipers. He replaced the targets with fresh ones and moved them each further away from them. "Now give it a try."

They both hit the bull's-eye and high-fived in triumph. Next they were given mini-guns. Sunny didn't do so well because of the gun's heavy recoil, though Bumblebee made nearly every shot.

"Alright." Ironhide said. "Bumblebee, you're definitely getting a semi-automatic cannon of some sort. Sunlight, let's test you with some hand-to-hand combat weapons. Let's start with a sword."

Sunlight handed him the gun and it was replaced with a medium sized sword. He spun it slowly in his hands, admiring the way the light reflected from the silver blade. In a way, it reflected his personality and he felt as if he was one with it. "I like it." He murmured.

"Hmm." Hide snorted. "Well you still have to test it to see if a sword is where your skills are."

"Right." Sunny nodded, glancing at him.

Hide led him to a small training bay. Out of nowhere, orange holo-figures appeared, swords in their hands.

"Eliminate all of them in less than two and a half minutes." The weapons' specialist ordered.

"Got it." Sunny responded, raising the sword.

A loud buzz rang through the air and the holoforms raced towards him, swinging the swords wildly. He estimated there to be about thirty of them. _I can do this. I know it._

With a battle cry, he swung the sword into the first one and it faded into nothing. He turned and sliced the sword through the mid-section of another. Then he stabbed another's chest. He kicked one and launched himself into the air, stabbing the sword into the back of another as he landed. He spotted Ironhide's shocked look from the side of the room, triumph and confidence racing through him. He stabbed one more bot and then they all came at once. He slashed the sword all around him, cutting through them as they reached him. Within a minute, they had all faded away. He'd beaten them. He glanced at Ironhide, only to hear footsteps behind him.

Sunny whirled around just in time to dodge an attack from one last holo-mech and trip it. Then he got up and stabbed the sword through its back.

"Definitely a sword." Hide's shocked voice came from nearby.

They made their way back to the weapons' bay, where Bee waited.

"So?" The yellow and black mech chirped.

"He's getting a sword." Ironhide replied. "No doubt about it."

Sunny grinned at his brother, who smiled back.

*X*

Ironhide had just finished building a cannon into each of Bee's hands, which could still turn back to hands. He'd also built swords into Sunny's wrists. They retracted into his forearms, folding up when he wanted them to. He could do it just by thinking about it.

"Alright." The black and silver mech began. "Go to Wheeljack and he can install your comms. Tell him to get you hooked up to the main one as well. Don't forget to have him alert the others that you're set up and battle ready. Got all of that?"

"Yeah." Sunlight nodded.

He began marching towards the door, only to halt when he realized his brother wasn't following him. He turned back, lifting an eyeridge.

"Ironhide," Bumblebee asked,"How soon do you think we'll be assigned to a squad and sent out to battle?"

"I don't know." Hide admitted. "Hopefully not too soon though, for your sakes."

The two brothers just headed for the door and walked through the halls, heading for Wheeljack's tech bay.

*X*

"Wheeljack?" Sunny shook the mech, who happened to be in recharge mode. He turned to his brother, shaking his head. "Now what?"

The older mech let out a snort, jerking his head up. "What…? Oh, hey Bumblebee, Sunlight. Need something?"

"Yes, actually." Bee nodded. "We're here to have our comms installed."

"You two finally passed?"

"Yep!"

"Alrighty, who's first?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'll go first." Bee volunteered.

"Okay then, let's get to work."

*X*

Wheeljack typed in a code on his forearm comm pad. Then one word appeared. A single word; Connected.

:This is Wheeljack: The older mech spoke into the comm. :Bumblebee and Sunlight have their comms setup and are battle ready.:

:Copy that, Wheeljack: Optimus Prime's deep voice replied. :Great news. :Send them my way:

*X*

"Bumblebee, Sunlight." The Prime greeted them as they entered his office. Three other mechs stood across the desk from him. "This is your squad."

"You already know me" The silver form of Jazz grinned towards them. "I'm the commander here."

A red mech, taller than Jazz, gave a small wave. "I'm Mirage, but most bots call me Dino."

The last mech gave them a small nod. His frame was white with other colors of blue. "Blurr."

"I'm Sunlight." Sunny spoke up. "This is my brother, Bumblebee."

"Pleasure to meet you." Blurr responded curtly.

"You are the Goku Squad." Optimus told them. "And you have a mission."


	5. Chapter 5

"A mission?" Bee blurted.

"Yes, Bumblebee. A mission." Prime nodded. "You five are to go to Cybertron and locate a Decepticon base in the desert. Destroy the base and get back here. But make sure that there is no tracker aboard your ship when you leave the base. Is that understood, Goku Squad?"

"Yes, Prime." Sunny nodded, hearing the others let out grumbles of agreement.

"Good." Optimus said. "Go take a small ship from the main hangar. Now, leave. Hurry."

They gave him nods of farewell and raced through the ship's corridors, reaching the main hangar. They walked up to a smaller ship. It's ramp was open, as if inviting them in.

"Jazz, you're the pilot." Blurr told him as they climbed aboard.

"Frag." The silver mech responded. "Why me?"

They settled down in the seats of the cockpit, Jazz in the pilot's seat. The Lieutenant fired up the engines and lifted the ship from the floor. He steered it through the giant door and they entered space. They flew through the stars and asteroids, headed for a planet that seemed a tiny dot from there.

"Is that Cybertron?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah." Jazz told him. "Forgot you two had never been there before."

"What's it like there?" Bee asked.

"Not much to see." Blurr answered.

"Oh." The brothers muttered together.

*X*

An hour passed and they were about to enter the planet's atmosphere.

"Entering Cybertron's atmosphere." Jazz reported.

Blurr had set Bee and Sunny up to their squad comm link.

"Let's hope we don't burn up!" The blue and white mech shouted through the sound of the pressure.

"No kidding!" Dino yelled.

After a few minutes the pressure had worn off. A look of relief had lighted up on Jazz's face. "We're through!"

:Prime, this is Blurr of the Goku Squad: The blue and white mech said into the comm. :We're landing on Cybertron:

:Good: Prime's voice came through. :Complete the mission as quickly as you can:

:Yes, Prime: Blurr responded. :Blurr out:

:Prime out:

The ship flew along a orangish brown ground. Mirage and Jazz kept a lookout, as if looking for the base.

"This is a desert?" Sunny asked.

"Yep." Blurr told him. "Like I said earlier, not much to see."

Bee shrugged. "Better than the ship to me."

Sunny snorted. "Wow."

"Ah, there it is!" Dino shouted, pointing to a structure not far away. "Park us behind the nearest sand dune. We can run from here."

"I was thinking the same thing." Jazz agreed.

The ship landed and the ramp lowered onto the sand. Mirage opened up strange blades from his arms, Jazz revealed cannons, and Blurr pulled out a blaster. Bee turned one hand into a cannon and Sunny forced one sword out of his wrist.

"Let's go." The squad commander declared, once he saw that they were all ready.

The squad slid down the ramp and snuck across the sand. As they reached the last dune before the Decepticon base, they crouched down behind it.

"We got a plan?" Blurr asked.

"Yeah, just go in there and take them out. Maybe if we can locate their bombs, we can blow the base to bits." Jazz shrugged.

"I like it." Mirage grinned cockily.

"It'll work." Sunny agreed.

"Sure." Bee shrugged.

"Whatever." Blurr rolled his optics. "Let's get this over with."

"Copy that." The silver mech muttered.

:Prime, we're going in: Blurr announced.

:Alright. Good luck out there: Optimus replied.

"Let's do this." Jazz glanced over them. He waved his arm. "Follow me."

They snuck out from behind the sand dune and stayed low as they raced towards the wall of the enemy base. They reached it and found a way to climb its rough, cracked surface. Now at the top of it, they laid down and glanced into the base.

"They could've gone with a roof." Mirage muttered.

"Shh." Jazz glared at him. "C'mon."

One by one, the team lowered themselves into the base behind some cargp crates. Bee transformed his other hand and Sunny ignited his other sword.

"Ready boys?" The commander whispered.

All four of the other mechs nodded.

"Go!" He whispered loudly.

The Goku Squad jumped out from behind the crates, unleashing bullets across the surprised Decepticons. Sunny raced up to one and leapt on top of him, managing to kill it with a simple stab to the head. _Man, we got em good!_

A bullet slammed into his shoulder plate, sending him onto the cool stone of the floor. He got up and stabbed the nearest Decepticon's leg, making it collapse. Then he stabbed his sword right through its spark chamber. He felt energon sliding down from his shoulder, though he ignored the burning pain. _I'm not a little mechling anymore, I'm a soldier and I gotta stay strong._

Sunny saw that the rest of his squad was doing fine and he spotted another corridor. At the end of it was a large room, but it was full of bombs.

:I've located the bombs!: He shouted into the comm.

:Good!: Jazz responded. :Get to them and find a way to set them off. Everyone else defend him:

:Understood: Dino grumbled.

Sunlight raced through the battling mechs, towards the corridor. A cannon hit the ground behind him, launching him forward, though he landed on his hands and knees. He scrambled to his feet and took off down the corridor. He entered the room and found that there were no bots in there. He glanced back down the corridor to spot his squad standing there, defending the bomb rom from the enemy.

Sunny made his way over to the bombs, stopping beside them.

:I think they're thermobarics: He told them. :How long should I set the timer?:

:I don't know!: Jazz shouted into the comm. :Three minutes sounds good to me!:

:Copy that: He replied.

"If I set one, it should blow up the others as well." Sunny mused. "Alright. Alright. Perfect."

He typed in three minutes on the pad for the nearest one. With a jolt, he realized how many there were. The bombs were piled high and filled up most of the room. There must be a few hundred to a thousand. He confirmed the time on the bomb and raced down the corridor, back towards his squad.

:Bombs set!:

:Let's get out of here!: Blurr said.

The blue and white mech rolled a grenade at the nearest outer wall and it blew up, opening a hole in the wall. The squad slipped through, racing across the sand in the direction of the ship. They stopped and shot some bullets back at pursuing Decepticons.

They didn't know that the bombs were about to blow. They detonated and debris flew everywhere, though the explosion reached them and sent them flying.

*X*

Sunny's optics onlined to burning pain all over his body. _What happened?_ He scrambled to his feet, seeing the rest of his squad getting to their feet. All five mechs were alive, though they were covered in energon.

Jazz let out a laugh of joy and triumph. "We did it!"

They regrouped three-fourths of the way to their ship, cheering.

:Mission successful!: Dino stated to Optimus. :I repeat, mission successful!:

:Any casualties?: Prime asked.

:No, Prime, not today, though I think we all need the med-bay: Blurr answered, a grin covering his faceplate.

:Alright, return home, Goku Squad:

"You two did great for your first mission." Jazz complimented Bumblebee and Sunlight.

"Thanks." Bumblebee gave him a grateful smile. "We all did great, Jazz."

"What Bee said." Sunny agreed. "We all did amazing."

The cheery Autobots reached the ship and took off, heading back to the main ship.


End file.
